My Favorite/guide
The Nexus There have 4 shining stars that lead you to different world in the nexus when you start the game. You can also enter a Hints Room by interact with the developer NPC at the bottom of the nexus. Effects (Items) Guide "◆◆(effect name)◆◆" shows the effect items in the items list. 'Small Bird' Go to Forest World then find a puddle of blood to the Blood Path, walk straight to the Cat World and find a gray thing that is shining, interact with it gives you the Small Bird effect. 'Dress' Go to Ribbon World and go to the center of a big ribbon to the White Flower Path, arrive to Dark Ribbon World and interact with a puddle of blood that is shining gives you the Dress effect. 'Pendant' Go to Diamond World and find a cracked floor, step on it you will fall to a place with lots of diamonds that without color, interact with a shining thing among the gray stones gives you the Pendant effect. 'Picture Book' Go to Blue Sky World and go through a ranbow will lead you to the Night Sky World, interact with a torned paper that is shining gives you the Picture Book effect. 'Yurishia' After you collected 4 effect, a new shining star that leads you to the Hallway will appear in the nexus. Go to the Hallway and go to the last hallway, enter the left door and go through the door repeatedly until you randomly reach to a staircase, go to the bottom and enter the door leads you to a dark place, interact with Dokurowa will make lots of Dokurowa chasing you, avoid them and go to the bottom right corner to find a shining star, interact with the shining star you will meet a Yurishia dead body, interact with her gives you the Yurishia effect. Be warned that when you are using Yurishia effect and be caught by Dokurowa will be immediately game over. Other Items Guide Some of these items can achieve some of the endings. 'Photo of Memory' Go to Ribbon World and find a photo on the floor. It shows Kanariya, Dokurowa and Yurishia stay together harmony. 'Unfinished Letter' Go to Blue Sky World and find a letter that can lead you to Letter World, find a paper in that place. 'Love Letter' Go to Blue Sky World and find a letter that can lead you to Letter World, find a letter with a love stamp in that place. 'Yellow Flower' Go to Forest World and find a unique yellow flower. 'Pink Flower' Go to Forest World and find a puddle of blood to the Blood Path, walk straight to the Cat World and find a pink flower. 'Orange Flower' Go to Forest World and find a puddle of blood to the Blood Path, go to the right you can find the orange flower. 'Clover' After you got all of the 3 flowers, a clover will appear in Forest World. 'Sleeping Pills' Go to Diamond World and find a pink heart diamond, interact with it leads you to Diamond World B, find a big bottle with Dokurowa staying in front, interact with the small bottle on the floor. 'Small Key' Go to the Hallway and enter the last door, go to the upper left corner and interact the opened box. 'Doll' After you got the small key, you can open the first door and interact with the Kanariya doll at the center. 'Tape' Go to the Hallway and enter the last door, go to the center and interact with the tape. 'Stone of Mars' Go to Diamond World and find a cracked floor, step on it you will fall to a place with lots of diamonds that without color, find a red stone in that place. 'Stone of Mercury' Go to Diamond World and find a light blue stone. 'Stone of Jupiter' Go to Diamond World and find a pink heart diamond, interact with it leads you to Diamond World B, find a green stone in that place. 'Stone of Venus' Go to Diamond World and find a yellow stone. Endings Guide Each time you achieve an ending the system will ask to leave the game, select "NO" will take you to the Omake room that shows the endings, the BGMs and the goods you have achieved, you can continue the game by interact with the developer NPC. 'ED1 My Favorite' Go to the place that you get Yurishia effect, go to the top and interact with Dokurowa will achieve the ending. 'ED2 Cold Reality' Go to the place that you get Yurishia effect, go to the top and interact with the ice pick beside Dokurowa, then Kanariya stabs Dokurowa and wakes up from the bed to a room with Dokurowa's dead body, interact with the dead body will achieve the ending. 'ED3 Always be Friends' Go to the place that you get Yurishia effect, go to the top and interact with the ice pick beside Dokurowa, then Kanariya stabs Dokurowa and wake up from the bed to a room with Dokurowa's dead body, back to the bed will achieve the ending. 'ED4 Sorry' After you got all 5 effects, a shining star will appear in the cage where you start, interact with it leads you to Kanariya's room, go out and enter another door on the right, interact with Dokurowa will achieve the ending. 'ED5 Go to the Space' Go to Diamond World and collect all 4 stones (Mars, Mercury, Jupiter & Venus), then find a light to the Space Ship, go to the deep side of the space ship (you must interact with all of the sticks in the yellow light bar rooms), and enter the right room, go near to the aliens will achieve the ending. 'ED6 Big Explosion' Go to Diamond World and collect all 4 stones (Mars, Mercury, Jupiter & Venus), then find a light to the Space Ship, you must interact with all of the sticks in the yellow light bar rooms, then back to the first hallway and enter the first room, interact the control desk until it achieves the ending. 'ED7 Share the Happiness' After you collected the clover in Forest World, a hole will appear on the ground, jump into the hole and arrive the Diglett Cave, go to the deep of the cave that has a giant diglett queen, interact with the diglett on the center will achieve the ending. After you achieved this ending, you can play the mini game "MOGU" in the Diglett Cave. 'ED8 Note's Sketch' Go to Blue Sky World and block the speed stick figure, interact with it leads you to the Sketch World, go past to Teru-teru Bozu sketch and Orange Cat sketch (Kanariya's appearance will turn into the sketches' appearance), then find a big smiling face that leads to Dark Sketch World, go past to a Ghost sketch and go back to the Sketch World, then go to bottom-left corner you will arrive to a place with Dokurowa and interact with the heart sketch will achieve the ending. 'ED9 Sleep Warm' Go to Forest world and find the maple leaves to Autumn World, then find a white rabbit to Winter World and complete the wishes of a sleeping girl in a igloo (collect tisue, bucket and oranges which separated in Winter World for her). After completed the task and interact with the girl will achieve the ending. Category:Walkthroughs